Kim Possible in Stoppable Days
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Kim and Ron never had the prom moment, and Ron realizes just how much he loves Kim and Kim is clueless about his feelings. He could never tell her his feelings so naturally, one day something happens to Ron...
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Possible in Stoppable Days**

This is where Kim and Ron never had the prom incident, yet Ron realizes he loves Kim and Kim is clueless. He could never tell her his feelings so one day there is this little accident...

**Day 1**

Kim is on a mission to stop Dementor from getting his hands on ultra-secret technology at some super-secret lab that he found out *somehow* with her best friend Ron and his naked mole rat by her side. She leaps out with Ron trying to copy her and falling flat on his face behind her.

Dementor snickers at Ron's antics even as Kim says, "You're never going to get what you came here for Dementor!

Dementor shakes his head and then holds up a canister, "Ah frulien! I have already have achieved what I have come here for!"

Ron says as he gets up, "Already? Drakken wouldn't have reached that thingy-mo-bob yet."

Dementor laughs before shouting as he points at Kim at the end of his boast, "That's the difference between me and that buffoon of a mad scientist, I am truly good at what I do without the aid of some fiery-handed henchwoman! Now henchmen! Get her!"

Kim quickly says, "You know what to do Ron, I'll deal with the henchmen!"

Ron shouts after her, "You've got it KP!" Before he then looks down at Rufus, "Ready buddy?" To which Rufus nods and squeaks a confirmation.

Ron edges himself around, making sure to watch Kim every time he heard a grunt to be able to duck from a flying henchperson with Rufus never taking his eyes off of Dementor.

Ron then slips around to behind the shorter Dementor with two big, muscular henchmen standing in front of him. He quickly grabs the canister and takes a few steps back before he shouts, "Got it KP!"

Kim shouts, "Great Ron, now run!" as she sees the two henchmen turn and growl at Ron.

Ron just cries out and runs fast, easily keeping ahead of the henchmen with Rufus sticking his tongue out at the huffing and puffing henchmen with a "Pbbttttttttt!"

Kim knocks out the last of the henchmen on her and immediately goes after the two remaining ones after Ron. She shouts to him, "Careful Ron!"

Ron holds it up in one hand as he proudly says, "Don't worry KP! It is safe in my hands!" Before one of the henchmen tries a last-ditch tackle and mostly misses, hitting one of Ron's feet with his hand, causing him to stumble and lose his grip on the canister! "Whoa-whoa! No! Ahhh!" he cries out as he tries to regain his grip but it slips out of his hands and bounces off a nearby wall and conks him on the forehead before bouncing off something else and rolling towards Dementor just as Kim deals with the henchmen.

Dementor snatches up the container and runs off, knowing that if he stuck around to gloat like Drakken without any support, he was going to end up in jail.

Kim quickly says, "We can still get him Ron" Instead of hearing the usual, "Right behind you Kim!" she hears silence and turns to see that Ron had run full speed with his head into something and was laying unconscious on the ground with blood leaking.

Kim quickly slips out of "mission mode" and goes right into "friend mode" where she dashes over to Ron and says, "Ron? Ron! Wake up! Ron!" But he didn't even so much as groan when she turned him over to see his face. Thinking quickly, Kim grabs the Kimmunicator and presses the button that calls up her genius friend, Wade onto the screen immediately.

Wade is sipping a soda when he comes on and says, "Hey Kim, is the mission over already?"

Kim quickly says, "No time for pleasantries Wade, Ron's been hurt! I need a medic ASAP!"

Wade goes into overdrive, typing at the computer and says, "I've got them on the way, but in the meantime hold the Kimmunicator over him so I can scan him and see the extent of his injuries."

Kim holds her blue Kimmunicator over her unresponsive friend and a blue, then green light scans over Ron from head to toe. She then quickly says, "Well? How is he?"

Wade knew that Kim wouldn't be acting like that unless she was truly worried and then he frowns as he says, "That's weird..."

Kim says, "What is it Wade?"

"Well, physically he will be ok from his injuries in but I'm not picking up any brainwaves. It is like he's left his body somehow." Wade says to Kim while typing at his screen.

Kim's eyes go wide as she looks at her friend, "You mean... he's... he's not..."

Wade says without even thinking, "kaput? Nah, there is something still there running his body, but for all intents and purposes, his spirit is just... missing."

Kim shouts at the Kimmunicator, "That's what being dead is called Wade!" She then brings her right hand to her face before hearing a muffled groan, "Oh man, anyone get the number of that nacho truck that hit me? Hey! What's this! I can't breathe! HELP KIM!"

Kim whips her hand down to look at Ron but he still looked unresponsive as ever and out like a light, "Ron?" She cautiously says, hoping that she wasn't calling out to a ghost.

Instead she hears from her right and about waist area, "Right here Kim, oh, and by the way the floor really could use a good waxing."

Kim looks around and knew the voice wasn't coming from the unconscious Ron, he wasn't that good a voice-thrower. "Where are you Ron?"

Wade hears Kim and says, "Everything ok, Kim?"

Kim brings up her left hand and looks at Wade on the screen as she says, "I think I'm hearing Ron's voice."

Then Ron shouts out, "Quit moving around so much Kim, I'm getting dizzy!"

Kim looks around quickly as she brings her right hand up help hold the Kimmunicator but all she sees is a room full of unconscious henchmen. She then hears the Kimmunicator beep and looks down at it to see the shock of her life! Ron was holding the Kimmunicator but he wasn't holding it with her, he was holding it *as* her right hand! Worse yet, he was naked save for one hand pulling up her sleeve over his waist!

Ron waves at the screen, "Hey Wade!"

Wade simply thinks Ron's woken up and smiles back, "Hi Ron! Glad to see you woke up, you had us worried."

Kim pulls Ron away from the Kimmunicator and shouts, "Wade! Look at him! Look at me! I mean us! He has become my right hand!" She brings the hand up close to her head to that Wade can see for himself.

Wade's eyes go wide as saucers and he thought he had seen everything working with Kim but a mini-Ron as Kim's hand was definitely a new one on him! "Whoa! How.. How did that happen!?"

Kim looks at Ron with a baffled face, "Think I have any idea? You're the genius Wade, what do you think happened?"

Wade says, "Uh... hold the Kimmunicator up to him and I'll scan him. Hopefully there'll be a way to reverse this."

Kim looks at Ron, "I sure hope so! No offense Ron, but I don't want you to be my right hand forever."

Ron just shrugs, "No offense taken but I'm sure Wade-man will figure out a way, he's a genius after all."

After sighing, Wade says, "Sorry guys, I'm stumped on this one. Physically you're you Ron up to your legs and then you just become part of Kim's hand and without knowing more about how this happened. I won't be able to reverse this but this does explain the unusual signals I'm picking up residing in your original body Ron. Seems like your conscious or spirit as you will, has left your body and somehow become fused with Kim's right hand as a fully functional body, er... as functional as a two bodies fused together in your situation can be."

Just then the medical team that Wade had called for rushes into the room and spots the bleeding Ron, so they push past her and start to do their job while Kim goes over to a corner and whispers to Wade, "Wade! What should I do? They're going to take Ron's body away to a hospital!"

Wade shrugs and says, "Well he does need to be fixed up, maybe after he's had some time to heal, he'll return to his body? I really can't say."

Kim whispers to Wade, "But Wade! I have Cheer practice tomorrow and I can't exactly do that with him stuck to my hand! Bonnie would never let me hear the end of it!" She shakes her right hand until Ron somehow stops her arm from moving as he says, "Stop it Kim! I don't like being shaken! Unless it is shaken, and stirred like that Bond guy says." He chuckles at his own poor joke.

Kim looks at Ron and watches as the medics put Ron onto a gurney and start to take him out, "Wade, find an answer, fast please and thank you" before she accidentally presses Ron into the "hang up" switch to which goes, "Ow! Kim!" She puts the Kimmunicator away quickly with her left hand as she quickly apologizes to Ron, "Sorry Ron!"

Ron rubs his head, "Aw, it is ok Kimbo, I know it was an accident. Just try to be a little more careful now that I'm on your right hand." He then smiles and laughs after he says, "I guess this really makes me your "right hand man" now doesn't it?"

Kim just rolls her eyes and makes an annoyed groaning sound before she follows after the medics to follow them to the hospital.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, yet another new story by me and I hope you'll enjoy this one. Those of you into anime will probably recognize the idea behind this one but with a switch. So any guesses as to what anime I got this idea off of? Anyway, what do you think of them fighting Dementor instead of the usual Drakken and Shego this time? Any guesses as to how Kim will continue her very busy life with her best friend stuck to her hand? How will she get dressed for cheerleader? How do you think her parents deal with Ron on her hand? What do you think will happen the next day?

As always ideas, suggestions, jokes, secret of Tony Chachere's Spice and Herbs, and more are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Possible in Stoppable Days**

**AN: **Kim and Ron never had the prom incident, yet Ron realizes he loves Kim and Kim is clueless. He could never tell her his feelings so one day there is this little accident...

**Day 2**

Kim keeps her hand covered under the blanket that covers Ron as she waits by Ron's side at the hospital for their parents to show up. She sighs as she had hoped that by touching Ron, with... well, himself... that he would somehow return to himself but that was not the case. She wished that she had some expert tell her what to do, because for once, she was at a loss.

Since they were at Middleton Hospital, it was no surprise that her that the very first person to show up was her own mother, Mrs. Possible.

Kim was very relieved to see her mother and says, "Hi mom, this is quite the stitch."

Mrs. Possible did not know what she was talking about but she figures that it was about Ron and so she walks up to take the clipboard that had Ron's stats. She glances it over and was relieved to see that Ron's injuries were not life threatening but from the paperwork, she could see that Ron should already be awake but from all indications he was not only awake but not responding. It didn't take much for her to figure out that Kim knew something that she didn't about the reason Ron wasn't waking up so she turns to Kim and says in a motherly voice, "Kimberly, what do you know about why Ron's not waking up?"

Kim's brief flinch was enough to tell her that she was on the right track and crosses her arms in front of her, "What is it?..."

There is a brief shaking of her hand under the sheets that looked more like a "No" to her before Kim looks up, "Sorry Ron, but maybe she can help us." She slowly pulls her right hand out from under the sheet to show her a naked, miniature Ron that was holding up the edge of her black shirt cuff before he nervously squeaks, "Uh... Hi Mrs. Dr. P... How's it going? I mean, nothing to see here. Really!"

Mrs. Possible had seen many things in her years of medical practice but a miniature, living, breathing person on another person's hand was something totally new! The medical part of her brain tried to instantly figure out how Ron was even still alive when there were elements that wouldn't translate to a miniature body. It was simply mind boggling and on top of that, how did Ron end up on her hand when he was clearly still alive on the bed?

Mrs. Possible was stunned silent for a long time before her medical mind finally stopped and shouted at the other half, "Answers!" and then she says, "Kimberly! What's going on!"

Kim says, "I was kinda hoping you could tell me Mom. We were on a mission and then Ron gets knocked out and then the next thing I know, he's awake on my hand.

Ron then quickly adds, "And feeling pretty darn chilly without any clothes here!"

Mrs. Possible reaches out and grabs her daughter's arm and pulls the sleeve down, "This is amazing!" Even as Ron cries out, "Mrs. Dr. P!" and Kim looks away out of respect for her naked friend. She says, "Oh don't worry Ron, remember I am a doctor." She pokes at Ron and twists the arm to look at him from all sides before she says, "This is amazing! I have never seen or heard of anything like this!"

Kim groans at her mother's words as they were so not what she wanted to hear!

Ron shivers as he says, "Uh, feeling even more cold now... Can I please go back under the sleeve please?"

"Wait one moment, I have an idea!" Mrs. Possible says as she then stops and takes out her laser scalpel and turns to a nearby bed sheet and cuts a pattern quickly before taking some string and before Ron can blink, he has a long shirt on that goes past his waist.

Ron looks down at himself and smiles, "Thanks Mrs. Dr. P! This feels a whole lot better!"

Mrs. Possible smiles, "You're welcome Ron. I figured that you would be more comfortable in a hospital gown than a half-naked in Kimmie's sleeve."

"TMI Mom! TMI!" Kim complains vocally.

Mrs. Possible sighs, "Well there is one problem. I will need to do some research as I've never heard of anything even remotely like this before but that doesn't mean that it hasn't happened before. So until then, I think we should keep this secret from everyone and you don't have to worry about me. This falls under patient confidentiality and you both know how good I am with that." She smiles at that last bit at the both of them.

Ron looks up at them both, "So... what do we do now? What are we going to tell people?"

Mrs. Possible presses her lips tight together in thought before she finally answers, "We're going to tell them that Ron's in a coma and we're going to have to do something with your hand to keep people from questioning. Maybe bandages or a cast with the story that you hurt your hand trying to save Ron." She paces the room as she then says, "No one will doubt the story because she's always saving the world and helping people. The trick will be to figure out how to reverse things before things go on too long."

Ron looks at Mrs. Possible, "What do you mean too long?"

Mrs. Possible says, "Let's not think about that for now. I'm going to work hard on solving this and I assume that Wade's working on this problem too, right?" She continues on after seeing them both nod, "Ok then, I want to run a battery of tests on the both of you but with Ron's parents on the way, you need to vamoose Kim. They can not see Ron on your hand or they might freak and we just don't have any solid answers yet."

Kim looks at Ron in the bed, "But what about... won't they be expecting me here by his side?"

Mrs. Possible says, "I'll just say that you're in another room getting your own injuries looked at. We need time to talk and build up our story until it is perfect before you start meeting people and making up stuff that will only get the both of you in deep trouble."

Kim sighs and says, "Ok Mom, but where do I go?"

Mrs. Possible thinks for a few seconds, "Room 2B is being unused for now, the patient just left the hospital."

"Ok Mom, we're going" She walks as Ron moves her arm up and waves, "Bye Mrs. Dr. P! Thanks for the comfy clothes!"

"You're welcome Ronald" Mrs. Possible waves to the both of them.

While the both of them were gone, Mrs. Possible thought long and hard about what to do and say to Ron's parents when they showed up. Until she had something more to say, there was no reason to go freaking them out and upsetting them. Then just as she had decided, Ron's parents arrive with them understandably upset.

Mrs. Stoppable takes one look at Ron and almost breaks into tears, "Oh Ronald!" she cries out with Mr. Stoppable whispering, "There, There dear..." The two parents turn to look at Mrs. Possible before Mr. Stoppable says, "Is he...?"

Mrs. Possible shakes her head, "Physically, he is alright but he is in an coma and no one is sure when he'll come out. We can keep him on life support until he comes out of it on his own."

Mrs. Stoppable is shaking before she dashes to Ron's side, grabbing his hand and cries out, "We'll get you to best care Ronald! Just hold on and come back to us!"

Mrs. Possible understood her anguish, for as a doctor, she had seen far too much of it in her life but she had done more than any other in her field and help people that others had told her was impossible to help, proving that the family motto was indeed force to be reckoned with.

Mrs. Stoppable turns to her again, "Where is Kimberly? Why isn't she here by his side? They're best friends!"

"Kimberly was injured trying to help Ronald and is going to be unable to use her right hand for a while but she has already told me that to honor him, she will not remove her hand bandages until he is awake." Mrs. Possible says as looks in the direction of the hallway in a thoughtful expression.

Mr. Stoppable sighs, "Well I guess it couldn't be helped then. After all, Ronald wouldn't want her to not take care of herself when there's nothing that could be done for him at the moment."

Mrs. Stoppable tries to argue that but as she opens her mouth, she realizes the truth in her husbands words and falls silent. Instead, she walks over to Ron and brushes her fingers through his messy hair and says, "We're here for you Ronald and we're going to do whatever it takes to wake you up."

Mr. Stoppable's head is nodding as he also says, "That's right, no matter how long it takes. We're going to do everything we can to make sure you wake up."

Meanwhile in another room, Kim is talking to Wade on the Kimmunicator and isn't any more happy than Ron's parents about the whole situation.

"What do you mean that there isn't anything in any science or mad-science texts about this kind of thing? Then what how did I get Ron for a hand?" She brings her hand up to show Ron who just waves to Wade.

"Just what I said Kim, I haven't found anything about how such a thing could have happened medically or scientifically but I'm still searching." Wade says before he takes a sip of soda through a straw.

Ron just smiles in his carefree way, "Hey, I think this is kinda cool. Everything is so different but really the same, but in a uh... bigger kind of way, you know what I'm saying?"

"Maybe so Ron, but I think your parents would rather have you back in your body." He then looks at Kim as he adds, "I think Kim would too."

"Just how am I supposed to cheerlead with one hand? Bonnie would see it as her chance to just tell everyone how much better she is than me." Kim says before letting out a frustrated growl.

Suddenly Wade realizes something, "Not to mention you'd have to be careful on your missions and when you fight because of Ron being on your hand."

Kim brings her hand up to slap herself in the face as she groans, "I didn't think of that!" Only to realize that it wasn't her hand on her face but Ron's little hands, trembling on her forehead. She quickly eases up and feels Ron take control of her arm enough to push off her forehead, "Sorry Ron, I forgot." Kim says to Ron as he wipes his forehead, "No problem, though for a moment I was worried that I was going to need a cast for real." Ron says before breaking into his joking smile.

Kim instantly feels bad that she had forgotten and almost hurt Ron in the process, so she makes a secret vow to do whatever it took to get Ron back to his body and to protect him until then. After all, it was the least that she could do since he was her best friend from Pre-K.

Ron looks up at Kim and moves closer to her head, "You ok Kim? You kinda fazed out there for a moment."

Kim shakes her head for a moment, "It's nothing Ron, just was thinking about the sitch we're in."

"I think I could manage to hold onto a pom pom. I don't seem to have lost much strength even as tiny as I am." Ron says as he flexes his arms.

Wade thinks about that, "I wonder why unless... that's it! It is like the way ants are so strong, so naturally you'd be strong in your tiny form, maybe even stronger."

Ron perks up at the thought of being stronger than before, "Really? That's cool!" He does a little jig, making Kim's arm move about in a weird jig, that to Kim just looked and felt, as Ron would say, wrong-sick.

Kim grabs at her arm and says, "Stop moving my arm Ron! This isn't a time to celebrate! And another thing, there is more than just jumping and waving my pom poms in cheerleading. I do flips and I can't exactly do that with you on my hand, can I?"

"Actually, if he's just as strong as he was big, then I don't see why he couldn't still hold your weight in a flip." Wade says in thought.

Kim sighs, "But he's not trained in my moves Wade, if he does the tiniest wrong thing, I could really hurt him! Or we could both be hurt!"

Ron winces at the thought of them both being hurt, "I think I'm with Kim on this. I don't want to risk hurting us both cheerleading."

Wade nods, "So then should I redirect all missions until we've sorted this out?"

Kim so badly wanted to tell Wade no, but she had to think about her friend and how a punch to a bad guy or a block from a henchman might hurt him. She was about to say so when Ron says, "No way Wade, just whip me up a supercast that I can breathe in and be comfortable in. That way we can still go on missions."

Nodding on the screen Wade says, "Yeah, I can whip up something pretty easily. Maybe even throw in a few extra things."

"OOH! OOH! Can one of those extras be a cup holder for my mega-gulp drink?" Ron says with some enthusiasm.

Kim frowns as she looks at Ron, "Oh, no... we're not doing that Ron because first of all, there's no way I want to have your drink spill all over my hand and secondly, even a big drink like that wouldn't be anything more than a thimble in your hands."

Ron smiles as he imagines the drink, "Oh, no Kim... I'm talking about the mega-gulp cup that _**you**_ could hold."

Kim's eyes grow as she imagines Ron drinking it all somehow, "Wade, be sure to put a bathroom in that supercast." She says as she realizes that the supercast would be in her best interest and not just for protection.

Wade just chuckles and answers, "You've got it Kim" His fingers already flying over the keyboard as he quickly designs a 3D computer model with many extras that he thought Ron would enjoy. "I'll have it out to you before you leave the Hospital, Kim."

Kim looks at the door, "The sooner, the better Wade... I need to get out there and find out how this happened."

Ron looks up at her, "Out there where?"

Kim looks back to Ron, "The place where this started Ron."

* * *

**AN:** As usual I have yet more author's notes for you all. :) The anime series this is based off of is Midori Days. I watched it and thought it'd make a interesting story, plus I had *really* wanted to use that "right hand man" joke earlier in the first day. lol! ;) Anyway, aside from the person on hand idea, the days are going to be my ideas. What do you think about this story so far? Can you imagine Ron and the mega-gulp cup? lol! Well what do you think will happen next? How will Kim deal with her school life and home life with her best friend around 24/7? To find out the answer to these questions and many more unasked ones like: Will anyone else discover the secret of Kim's hand? Will Kim let Ron eat Nachos while on her hand? Why is Ron on Kim's hand? Then stick around for more chapters!

As always all thoughts, ideas, reviews, votes, Silent Scope 3 tips, or just a drawing of Kim with Ron on her right hand (and me finding out of course) are very welcome! :)


End file.
